Kingdom Hearts: The Tale Of Aeon
by Aeon Valentine
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I don't lnow if it will be good but atleast i try. This fanfic tells the journey of my oc Aeon. The journey of protecting the balance and finding his love Aqua. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Land Of Departure

**Kingdom Hearts: The Tale Of Aeon**

 **AN: I don't own anything except my oc.**

Chapter 1: Land Of Departure.

In a world called The Land Of Departure lived a keyblade master named Eraqus. Eraqus trained 4 keyblade wielders to protect the balance of light and darkness. His apprentices were Ventus or Ven, Aqua, Terra and Aeon who was Eraqus adopted son. The 4 wielders thrived to become the keyblade masters and to protect the balance. At the night before Aqua's, Terra's and his mark of mastery exam. Aeon walked to the summit where he train with his friends. After arriving Aeon sat down on a rock as he started to read a book titled LOVELESS. The book was given to him as a thank you gift on one of his travels and it had become one of his favorite book. While reading Aeon noticed his friend Ventus arriving to the summit as well. Ventus laid down and watched the sky which made Aeon look at the sky as well as he saw shooting stars. "Hmph. What a beautiful night." Aeon thought as he returned reading his book. Moments later Aeon heard a scream as he looked to his side as he saw Ven being scared by Aqua. "Gimme a break Aqua." Ven whined which made Aeon chuckle. "Ven you hopeless sleepyhead. You should have atleast brought a blanket." Aqua scolded Ven as Aeon became entranced by her. Aeon's had feelings for Aqua for a long time. He loved her voice and her wonderful personality. He also admired her care for the ones she cares for. Aeon was daydreaming until Ven asked Aqua what the stars are. "Hmm... Well they say-" Aqua started to answer until she was interrupted. "That every star up there is another world." Ven and Aqua looked behind them and saw their friend Terra. As Terra started talking to them which was followed up by him and Ven bickering which made Aqua laugh. " Hey what are you laughing at?" Terra asked Aqua. "I can't Help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua said as she started laughing harder earning a smirk from Aeon. "Really. If they are brothers then what am i?" Aeon asked Aqua as he started walking towards the startled trio. "When did you-" Aqua asked but was interrupted by Aeon. "Been here for a while. Actually i was here first but can you answer my question please?" Aeon asked Aqua grinning. "Well you could be a cousin for them." Aqua answered him. "Yeah. A cousin who loves his book." Terra said as he pointed at Aeon's book. "What's wrong with that? Atleast i am more sophisticated than you." Aeon told Terra as they all started laughing. After that the four friends sat down and looked at the sky for a while until Aqua stood up. "Oh yeah. Terra, Aeon and i have our mark of mastery exams tomorrow." Aqua said as she pulled out four star chards. "I made good luck charms." Aqua said as she threw the orange star to Terra, the green star to Ven and the red star to Aeon as she kept the blue star. "I get one too?" Ven asked Aqua. "Of course. One for each of us." Aqua answered as they showed their own star charm. "You know. Somewhere out there there's this tree with star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." Aqua told them as Aeon started to think about the fruit. "Technically i think you're supposed to make them with seashells but i did the best with what i had." Aqua continued. "Oy sometimes you are such a girl." Terra told Aqua. "Hey what do you mean ''sometimes''?" Aqua argued with Terra. "Yeah besides what is wrong with that?" Aeon asked Terra raising his eyebrow. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong that your girlfriend is such a girl." Terra told Aeon with a grin whic made Aeon blush. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked looking disappointed. "Well that's yet to be seen. But i did work a little magic on it." Aqua answered Ven. "Really? What?" Ven asked wondering. "An unbreakable connection." Aqua told them as she held her star charm. Aeon looked at his charm and his mind started wandering again. "Thank you Aqua. This will be my wayfinder." Aeon thought smiling. "Aeon. Aeon!" "Huh? What is it?" Aeon snapped back as Terra was trying to have his attention. "Well since the exam is tomorrow. Do you want to spar?" Terra asked Aeon. "Well if you want to lose then why not." Aeon told Terra smirking as he summoned his keyblade. "So who wants to go first?" Aeon asked as Ven stepped in. "Does this answer your question?" Ven asked as he charged at Aeon. Aeon blocke Ven's strike and jumped back. Aeon then charged at Ven and he prepared for the strike. Suddenly Aeon jumped behind Ven and disarmed him. "Suprised?" Aeon asked as Ven nodded. "Hmph. You should be. It is difficult to act if your enemy does something you don't expect. The only thing you can do is defend yourself in a way your enemy doesn't expect." Aeon adviced Ven as Aqua and Terra listened as well. After a while the trio were headed back but Aeon stayed a little longer. " i will confess her when the time is right. Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Rippels form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." Aeon said to himself quoting the first act of the LOVELESS. After that Aeon went back as well preparing for his exam.


	2. Chapter 2: The Exam

Kingdom Hearts: The Tale Of Aeon

Chapter 2: The Exam.

 **AN: I still only own my oc.**

The next day Aeon got ready for his exam. After a shower he put up his robes and walked to the hall where the exam was held. After arriving Aeon did some last minute training. Practising his strikes and strategies. After training Aeon waited the others and started reading his book again. " There is no hate only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn. Healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away the end is nigh." "LOVELESS. Act II." Aeon heard Aqua saying that after he read the quote. "Hmph. You remember." Aeon told Aqua with a smirk. "It is impossible since you quote the acts every day." Aqua answered back earning a chuckle from Aeon. "true enough. Ready for the exam?" Aeon asked her. With a nod Aqua looked behind her as Terra and Ven arriving to the hall. Little while after they arrived their master Eraqus arrived as well a dark skinned old man following behind him. Knowing they were ready Eraqus delivered his speech. "Today you will be examined for the mark of mastery. Not one but three of the keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy not a test of wills but a test of heart. All of you may prevail or not. But i am sure our guest Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark." Eraqus said as he looked at the old man and continued. "I trust you are ready." Eraqus said to the trio which they answered that they were ready. "Then let the examination begin." Eraqus said as he took his keyblade and summoned several light orbs. Aeon, Aqua and Terra then got to their battle positions. Suddenly the orbs were emitting a dark aura which startled the trio but they started defeating the orbs. As Aeon fought the orbs he saw one of them going towards Ven and as he tried to warn him Ven defeated the orb. "Don't worry about me. You three focus on the exam!" Ven shouted at them. "But Ven you're in danger here! Go wait in your room." Aqua tried to tell Ven but he didn't listen. "No way! I've been looking forward to this seeing you three become masters. I'm not going to miss it now!" Ven told them "He can take care of himself. He's been out there training just as hard as us." Terra said as he had faith in him. "Okay but be on your guard Ven." Aeon said as they started fighting the orbs. As Aeon defeated one of the orbs he saw a orb attacking Aqua and she wasn't noticing. Aeon seeing that pushed Aqua out of the way and took the attack which resulted a spear of light to be stabbed through Aeon's left shoulder. "Aeon!" Aqua shouted horrified as Aeon defeated the orb. Hissing in pain Aeon was feeling angry and something inside him snapped as he started to fire blade beams at the remaining orbs. After destroying the orbs Aeon staggered to the floor in exhaustion and pain. "Are you okay?" Aqua asked him as she healed him. "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks Aqua." Aeon told Aqua. "No problem Aeon." Aqua told him smiling. "What was that power? It felt sinister. Was it the darkness?" Aeon thought while Eraqus started talking to them. "That was unexpected but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test one i chose to let unfold. However Aeon. What you did was brave but your heart was not still when you got injured but your actions did not emit any darkness. However you might still have a chance. Which brings us to your next trial. Now Aqua, Aeon and Terra the three of you will face eachother in combat. Remember there are no winners only truths for when equal powers clash their nature is revealed." Eraqus told the trio as they got to their battle positions. "Begin!" He told them as they charged at eachother and clashed their keyblades. For a while it looked like Aqua and Terra had the upper advantage over Aeon as they cornered him. However. Aeon casted mines to the floor and jumped over the two with the help of the wall and after landing and snapping his fingers the mines exploded. After that the duo charged at Aeon once again but this time Aqua fired magic spell while Terra dealt physical attacks at him. Aeon blocked the magic spells and barely blocking Terra's strikes and after that their duel ended. After the battle Eraqus and Xehanort started talking to eachother which left Aeon thinking about what happened at the first trial. "What was that? Master said it did not emit any darkness but i'm not sure." Aeon thought. "Yes. Soon. Soon i will be awaken once again." Aeon heard an eerie and sinister voice and looked behind him but found no one. "What's wrong?" Aeon heard Aqua ask him as he looked at her. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong Aqua." Aeon told her as he saw Eraqus signaling that they have reached a decision. "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aeon and Aqua. You three performed commendably. However. Only Aeon and Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Eraqus told them as shock was visible everyones face and Aeon saw signs of disappointment on Terra's face. "Terra. You failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all. Now Aeon and Aqua. As our new Keyblade Masters. You both are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions." Eraqus told them as he and Master Xehanort walked away.


End file.
